


小牧羊人

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: Killian met David when the prince was a shepherd boy.





	小牧羊人

（1）

我是个海盗，虽然这么声称简直傻透了，是个喜欢揽着漂亮姑娘在破旧酒馆喝点酒的海盗。

他们有时叫我酒鬼，有时喊我无赖，有时又说我作恶多端，毕竟总有那么几个傻瓜管不住他的妻子。

但更多的时候，他们还是叫我Captain Hook。

（2）

这个称呼年纪跟我手中这瓶朗姆酒有的一拼，我的船员们喊我Captain Hook，跟我用每天都擦得锃亮的钩子敲那小个子大副差不多习以为常。我站在船栏边吹着海风，醉醺醺地看着他们笑。

很久很久以前，我现在常常喝醉，已经记不太清时间了，姑且就说很久很久以前吧，认识过一个小男孩，他光着脚，喘着气喊我，喊的是什么来着。

噢，他喊我基利安。

对于海盗来说，他们的故乡永远是海洋，在破破烂烂的小酒馆酩酊大醉一场，又回到颠颠荡荡的船上，继续做着姑娘和酒的梦，再吹吹跟两者一样辛辣的海风。

至于那些漂亮的姑娘，她们临别前有的弯着眼，笑着吻我的脖颈，有的捞起宽大的裙裾，拽着我的手上了海盗船。但最终，她们还是回到了眷恋的厚重的土地。

那次怎么到小牧羊人的草地，我已经记不太清了，终日的酣饮留下了恶果。要么是因为海上的风暴，要么就是我想上岸喝点小酒。但多半是前者，因为在那样荒僻的草原找酒贩子实在是件难事。

小牧羊人一手握着牧羊钩杖，一手提着盛水的木桶，光着脚走在草地上，我靠着草地中央那口井半睡半醒着，我那会大概跟船破旧的白帆一样，浑身湿透了，喝了很多朗姆酒暖身子，他路过我身边时，我看不清小牧羊人的脸，只觉得他小脑袋上的褐色头发像新长出的小截麦苗。

我大概又睡了一会，醒来时头昏昏沉沉的，天很透蓝，有一点点白飘飘的云，大概是彻底晴了。下午，小牧羊人又来了，他手上没提着盛水的木桶，在不远处站了一会。我那时已经坐起身，正巧向他看去。

他怔了怔，目光犹豫了一下，手从背后伸出来，露出一个小木篮。他从里面拿出了一袋奶酪和一大罐羊奶，又拿出两个碗，挨个倒满了羊奶，朝我走了几步，把奶酪和那碗羊奶递了过来。我只觉得肚子里咕噜噜一阵闹腾，接过来喝下了一大半热腾腾的，甘甜的羊奶。小牧羊人也低头啜饮了几口，抬起头来，碰巧撞上我的目光，那双清透见底的眸子忽然笑了笑。

我端着那碗温热的羊奶，忽然觉得心脏被什么柔软的东西碰了一下。 

（3）

小牧羊人时常来井边，次数也越来越多了，他通常会带来新鲜的奶酪和温热的羊奶，有次竟然抱来了一堆用来睡觉盖的稻草。我躺在舒服的稻草上，闻着清新的泥土味，竟有种不真切的恍惚感，我有时也会想起我的船，踏在甲板上，空荡荡回响的脚步声，粗糙的纤绳，厚重的光滑船舵，还有那又咸湿又辛辣的海风。

小牧羊人把羊群在草场上赶开后，有时会在我身边坐下，抱着他的小膝盖。我握着我的玻璃方形酒瓶，给他讲起海上的风暴，海妖的歌声，激烈的战争，偶尔还讲讲姑娘和酒。他常常静静地听着，时不时抬起那双清澈的眼睛看着我笑。

我在草地舒舒服服，让人想打瞌睡的风里，等着我的船，等着我那小个子大副。海盗不曾在海妖惑人的歌声中迷失方向，却在草地的风中几乎瞌睡过整个春天。

小牧羊人第一次把他粗糙的木剑给我看时，似乎还犹豫了很久。后来就毫无顾忌地在我面前拿木剑胡乱抽砍，似乎玩得兴致很高。我在旁边看着，有时也抽出剑，打断他实在破绽百出的几步。他看了看被打落在地的木剑，居然温温和和地朝我笑起来。

小牧羊人逐渐和我熟起来，话也多了起来，竟然会半夜偷偷从家里跑出来。我有时白天里睡久了，晚上躺着看一望无际的天，抱着朗姆酒喝，眼前忽然跑出个孩子来。小牧羊人跟我一起躺在稻草堆上，他抱着我的胳膊，小小的身体温温软软的，总是听着听着那些故事，就靠在我肩上，安稳地睡了过去。 

（4）

当我快要喝完最后一瓶朗姆酒时，我的小个子大副来了。他戴着他那顶滑稽的红帽子，小心翼翼地打量着我，似乎准备着挨我那一钩子。

我忽然才想起来，这次海难的事因就是他的一时疏忽。

于是，我理所当然地敲了他一钩子。

我的小个子大副缩在不远处，他一向喜欢把脸埋进他那厚厚的棉衣里。我靠着那口陪了我大半月的井，握着最后一瓶朗姆酒。喝下几口后，小牧羊人果然踏着夜色来了。他看了看我，再看了看小个子大副，对方脱下帽子，笑眯眯地向他行了个滑稽的礼。

聪明的小牧羊人抿了抿唇，他什么也没说，像往日一样在我身边坐下。

我将那个没有讲完的故事继续讲下去，小牧羊人低着头，他那双清透的眼睛看着远处摇曳的牧草。讲着讲着，我有些索然无味，拿起一旁的酒瓶喝了几口。

小牧羊人抬头看着我的酒瓶，我的大副看了我几眼，我知道我的船就停泊在不远处。于是我站起身，揉揉小牧羊人的脑袋，醉醺醺地朝他笑了笑。他的目光依旧停留在我的酒瓶上。我忽然明白了什么，俯下身，将酒瓶递到小牧羊人面前。

“男子汉长大前，不能贪酒喝……”

小牧羊人靠着井坐着，他抢过酒瓶，灌下好几口，呛了几声，将酒瓶递回给我，我伸手去接。他低着头，脸埋在阴影里，我感觉有什么滚烫的东西滴落在我的手背上，那滚烫的东西从我的手背上慢慢滚落，掉进了草丛里。

我没有意识到那是什么，我的大副看着我，我用力拍了拍他的小肩膀，跟大副向前走了一会。他仍然坐在那口井边，夜风簌簌吹着他那件宽大的羊皮袍子。我用钩子撬开瓶盖，不得不说，那老鳄鱼的“赠礼”还颇有用处。最后一点朗姆酒灌进我的喉咙，和往常一样，带着点辛辣，和麦子熟烂了的味道。

（5）

我又回到了我熟悉的船上，又回到了颠颠荡荡的海洋，粼粼的海面泛着点点波光，那出身浪花的女神用白皙的胳膊，揽着我的脖颈微笑。我曾做过一个乱糟糟的梦，那个小牧羊人光着脚，手里拿着笛子，跟在穷牧羊人的羊群后，眼中滴落着那滚烫的东西，我的手背也像是跟着灼烧。

真奇怪啊……我的漂亮姑娘们吻着我的眼睛，我的船员们为我摘下帽子，我的哥哥曾穿着崭新的海军服，站在甲板，朝岸上的我微笑。但他们眼中从未滴落下那滚烫的东西来。那小牧羊人……是酒烫辣了喉咙，还是夜风吹冷了衣裳？

真奇怪啊……

（6）

我又到过那个村庄两趟，小牧羊人已经出落成一个颀秀的青年，他脱掉了粗糙的皮革外衣和羊皮外套，换上了精致的衣服。霍亨索伦王室的军队在外面恭候他，他拥抱着他的母亲，久久不愿松手。他那双眼紧紧闭着，像澈澈的清泉，却又有着熔浆的温度。

我和我的船又去了很多地方，大副崭新的红帽子变得灰扑扑的，又被他洗得崭新。我站在甲板上，想起这里离去的姑娘们，想起我穿着崭新军服的哥哥。当然，海盗的生活不会如此忧伤，我喝着一瓶瓶的朗姆酒，握着我的剑和敌船的水手痛快地击打。

这次的敌船扬着霍亨索伦王室的旗帜，王室的徽章在旗帜上张牙舞爪。我的小个子大副又畏首畏脚地躲进了船舱。船员们和我站在甲板，和那些士兵激战着。又不知过了多久，我忽然很想把刚刚没喝完的朗姆酒喝完。霍亨索伦的王子在士兵的拥簇下走到我面前，他有着清俊的面容和清透的双眼。他站着看了我很久，久到我记起了那个村庄的小牧羊人。

我听见他问我，“我可曾见过你？” 

我醉醺醺地看着他笑，将剑插回剑鞘，“哪有荣幸认识殿下呢？”

END


End file.
